


Job Hunting

by IsisKitsune



Series: Twilight is for Sookers [72]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Morbius: The Living Vampire, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Android Jarvis (Iron Man movies), Check-Ins, Crying, Daddy Kink, Deep fucking, Dom Jarvis (Iron Man movies), M/M, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, force roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 02:58:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18983830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsisKitsune/pseuds/IsisKitsune
Summary: Morbie finally cracks down on getting back in the game, heading in to check some employment options-Jarvis is a good Nanny, taking care of his baby boy while Daddy is away-Michael needed to relieve some stress when he gets through on of the employment contracts he was offered and after talking with Matt and Foggy about it, he decides to go home and wreck his adorable baby boy





	Job Hunting

Michael was smiling as he got ready, “Everything going well, sir?” He had to smile, Jarvis for 'did I break you?'.

“Yeah, just a catch in my wing, try a different hold next time. I think you clamped down on a nerve of something.”

“I will... ensure I test proper holds prior to stimuli next time,” Jarvis for 'before I make your unconscious body a shuddering mess to the point I'm unable to distinguish discomfort twitching from stimuli response.'

“All good, J, they just need some rest after being spread so long. I- I enjoyed it.”

“I'm glad, sir. Will you be requiring my shell today?”

“Yeah, Peter is still sleeping, and I have an appointment about a new job.”

“Anything particular planned or wanting planned for today while his Daddy is gone?”

Michael smirked, “I would say getting you some variety of clothes but I'm not sure he's going to be that comfortable. This is the first time you will be alone without his Daddy after all.”

“Ah, I understand. Play restricted to the Penthouse today then?”

“If, if he really wants to go out, only short trips, like to get ice cream or pizza, no long shopping trips or play trips. He has this bad habit of snapping up from subspace hard if he's out when someone yells for help nearby. And the last thing we need is a dropping Spider-man.”

Jarvis, nodded, “Agreed.”

“I should be back back in a few hours, if baby boy gets worried have him text me.”

“Will do, sir. Is there any rules you wish me to enforce?”

Michael smirked, “Do you have any suggestions?”

“Preferably? No trying to 'hide' from me on the ceiling...”

Michael smirked, “He is a little shit, isn't he?”

“He has been known to be on occasion.”

“Let him know the ceiling is his safe zone, should he get overwhelmed by your physical presence. You're not to physically interact with him when he is there. That should keep him from hiding up there unless he wants a time out away from play.”

“Ah, yes, sir.”

“And no commands while he's there, verbal interactions are allowed, just... that's his safe space if he's becoming overwhelmed.”

“Understood, sir.”

Michael rubbed his eyes, “Alright, no more stalling.”

“I would wish you good luck, sir, but you have no need for it.”

-

Michael was blinking at the contract, nodding along as he absently took in the chatter as he went through the wording of the employment contract offered to him. He caught sight of something that instantly caused him to clench his jaw. “What's this?”

“Hm,” was hummed in question as he pointed out the conditions for immediate dismissal.

“According to this, if my inducer so much as malfunctions, it's a grounds for immediate dismissal... You're aware that is a discriminator action, right?”

He gave them a good 30 seconds to explain, but when the first reaction he got was a head shake and a “Nonono I assure you that's never enforced,” he immediately stood and left, contract in hand.

He grumbled as he saw a text from his baby boy -love you Daddy, gl!- while he called Matt. “Hey, you want a quick and easy discrimination class action case?”

“Oh? How easy?”

“I have the 'mutant contract' from one of the hospitals I applied for employment, apparently it's the default contract for all mutants. It includes dismissal for any mutant who uses inducers and the inducer fails or is voluntarily disabled.”

“Oh, send us a copy?”

“I can head over now to discuss it if you'd like.”

“Even better.”

Foggy instantly jumped up to hug him when he got through the door of Nelson and Murdock, “Michael! Long time no see, glad to see you getting back in the saddle.”

“Yeah, working on it... just, I guess I'm just an adrenaline junky for the ER work.”

“You said you had a class action, possibly?”

Michael nodded as he handed off the employment contract, “First response when I brought it up was 'it's never enforced' and that the contract I had was the mutant version of their common contract of employment. I understand needing to account for several potentially fatal mutations and having to have regulations to ensure the safety of patients. I mean, hell Bruce is the best doctor I've ever had but if he stopped in the middle of my surgery and needed to step outa the room, I ain't going to throw a shit fit. Ya know? That's why you have more than one capable medical provider and a team.”

“Wow, this is... Matt, can they actually disallow any form of thermal manipulation abilities in their staff?”

Matt rubbed his eyes, “How bad is this contract, Foggy? Honestly I don't think I want to waste the paper to get it in Braille.”

“You don't have to. Hey, kid, did you get down farther than the inducer?”

“Nope, saw that, asked about it -thinking they'd come up with something plausible or at least an extended explanation such as 'we don't require inducers unless upon patient request' or 'we believe in a safe work environment for all our staff so we issue inducers to keep staff from being dismissed by problem patients' at least but nope 'never enforced'.

“According to this, you shouldn't have even been offered employment,” Michael blinked at the lines about, and including 'teeth'. “I definitely see something very green in our future.”

“Keep me updated?”

“Oh yeah,” Foggy grinned like the Cheshire cat when Michael wrote down the number and name he had that had contacted him for the interview and employment offer. “Oooooo Matt, fresh meat.”

“You know how lower workers are, Foggy, don't tear them apart. Just climb the chain before you start ripping out throats.”

“Yep yep, already on it.”

“Thanks, you guys are the best.”

“Kid, you're the best, always bring us the biggest gifts.”

Michael smirked then blinked when he caught Matt trying to shift his hands to hide the gold band, “So, when's the wedding?”

Foggy was smiling, “Matt... well, we eloped. Sorry we didn't tell you, we, uh haven't really been open about it.”

“Matt isn't really a party animal... but the little shit shoulda told me! I coulda at least gotten you a gift!”

Matt smirked, “We heard about your gift to Claire, we honestly didn't want anything that- extravagant.”

Michael rolled his eyes and smirked at Foggy, “So, curtains are 'extravagant' now?”

He smiled when he got them cracking up, “See, Matt, that is why I wanted to tell some people.”

“Yeah, well, half the people we know have habits of dropping... so much on gifts.”

Michael nodded, grumbling as he checked his phone, “J, set up the appointment for the new offer.”

“They appear to have an opening at noon tomorrow if you'd like.”

“Fine by me, just make sure I remember. Which hospital?”

Matt and him both blinked at the soft, concerned noise before, “St. Jude's... I can take them out of the pool if you'd like and cancel, sir.”

Michael shook his head, “It's fine. How's my baby boy doing?”

“He's happily watching his show, eating his dessert.”

“Good good,” Michael smiled, “I should head back, I've already been gone too long. Let me know what you get going with that info.”

“Will do, kid, have fun.”

Michael sighed as he settled in the cab, yawning as he blinked and typed out to Jarvis -doesn't my baby boy have to go back to the lab soon?-

-yes, sir, he's due to return from his vacation tomorrow-

-that means I have to start pulling back from the Daddy play, doesn't it? It wouldn't do good for him to head in to the lab and slip into baby boy space would it?-

-Peter has always had a good grip on when he needs to stay big and little, he appears to be enjoying as much time with his Daddy as he can before he has to return to responsibilities.-

-has he brought up anything special while I've been gone?-

-he seems very excited for Daddy to return, oddly enough though he has not requested that I place Daddy's belt on him. I expected him to request it upon waking once he knew were were alone-

-ask him if he wants to be ready, because Daddy's on the way home, and let me know the outcome-

Michael finally pulled up to the Penthouse, -forgive the long silence, he requested I prepared him thoroughly for Daddy. He's clean and well prepared for anything Daddy may want to do and happily gone back to watching his show waiting-

Michael licked his lips as his cock twitched, remembering Peter telling him about how much he'd wanted Daddy to just pin him down and use him even when he acted the most innocent. “J, sit on the couch and just smile at Peter, strike up a conversation about his show, distract him.”

Michael finally pulled up the Penthouse and grinned as he got into the elevator and started up to their floor. He smirked as Peter grinned and rambled at Jarvis as he quickly stalked up and grabbed the back of his neck, toppling him forward, making him huff out a breath and squirm. “Daddy?”

“Color, baby boy,” he said as he ripped down his pants. Jarvis smiled at those wide eyes watching him.

Peter squirmed, “Green.”

“Good,” Michael unfastened his own pants before slamming home, earning a whine and squirming, “Still green baby?”

“Yes, fuck, yes, green Daddy. God,” Peter's hands clutched at the carpet as Michael hiked his ass higher to get a better angle before he could only whimper, “Daddy, please, please-”

“What's wrong baby? Daddy not hitting your prostate?”

Peter's face rubbing the carpet just sounded so loud to him, he had to fuck forward, “Please Daddy, please, let me,” Michael pinned his hand and growled as he shifted him again, tucking his legs under him so he had no way of touching his cock, “Please.”

“Color,” Michael growled into his ear while shoving back in.”

“Green, green,” Peter had officially started crying, breath catching in short hitches, “Just, please Daddy, please let me come.”

“Daddy gets his baby boy first.”

Peter just took it, whimpering and gasping until Michael finally growled and thrust hard and deep, shoving his face into the carpet even harder. When Michael pulled out and let him go, Peter just whined as he fell to the side, “Please, Daddy, please.”

“My baby boy, so good to be used by Daddy.”

Peter sobbed and nodded, “Please, please let me come Daddy.”

“Color baby?”

“Green, please, Daddy, please just-”

Michael grinned as he scooped him up, pressing a kiss to the back of his ear before licking it just to make his baby boy squirm and that angry red cock twitch, “Do you have a request baby boy?”

Peter whimpered, “Just, need to come Daddy.”

Michael smirked, “Jarvis, how well did you clean my baby boy?”

“Very well sir,” Jarvis grinned as Peter still watched him “He was very good about it, and wanted it very thorough”

“Good, go get his depth trained, please.”

Jarvis smiled and stood to retrieve the item while Peter's eyes widened as Michael scooped him up and laid him on the coffee table, “Color baby?”

Peter was whimpering softly, nodding, “Easy Green?”

“You don't think I'd fuck you with that without prepping you for it, would you?”

“Want, but... Daddy says have to be slow with long toys. Can't be rough.”

“Such a smart little boy I have.” Peter was still so teary eye, a little scared when Jarvis passed off the toy and Michael needed both hands to hold it straight enough to position it. “Ready baby boy?”

Peter whimpered as he nodded, “How much Daddy?”

Michael grinned as he pressed it in, slowly and carefully pressing deeper and deeper, “You look like you're going to come.”

Peter whimpered, “Want it all.”

“Then you need to relax, remember?”

Peter nodded and gulped down air, “Right, forgot, the wall.”

“Yeah baby, the wall, just relax.” Peter moaned when he finally felt the toy when his body finally relaxed and let it in farther than it probably should. “Fuck, Daddy, Daddy, gonna-”

“Do you want to wait or come as it happens?”

“Want, want it, green,” he moaned when his brain couldn't get him to explain what he wanted, Michael gripped his own cock when his baby boy arching up showed a beautiful outline of the toy so deep inside him. “Fuck me, fuck me please, fuck me with it.”

“Baby, we're only at a foot. And that's deep enough that it can cause you problems if I do.”

Peter shook his head, “Please, Daddy, I can take twelve, I've taken more before, please, fuck me, ram me with it over and over again.”

Michael moaned as he kissed the swell in his baby boy's abdomen, “Arch your back baby.”

Peter clung to his head as he did, “Yes, yes please, please Daddy, fuck me with it.”

Michael started slowly, using his fist as a stopper as he slowly pulled it almost out and carefully thrust it all the way back in. “Color?”

Peter whimpered, “Gonna come, gonna come, don't stop, green, green, fuck faster please!”

Michael barely made it 6 deep thrusts before Peter suddenly shot so hard and so long his face was sprayed in thick streaks of white and left them both panting at the strength behind the twitching as Michael slowly pulled the toy out. “Did my baby boy like that?”

Peter's abdomen kept flexing as he just stared at the ceiling and tried to breathe, whining when he was suddenly so empty so deep, “Daddy, put it back? Please?”

“Baby if I do that I honestly don't think I'll stop. It's just, so hot,” he licked at those twitching muscles, “seeing you so full of cock.”

Peter gasped out a giggle, “Love being so full of cock.”

Michael honestly didn't have control of himself when he suddenly pulled Peter close and rammed himself in hard and fast, panting and rambling about how hot his baby boy was, taking so much before he suddenly thrashed and came, collapsing as Peter had that beautiful dopey look on his face. “I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me.”

Peter was still completely in his happy subspace, “Daddy- love when Daddy uses me. Love when Daddy uses all my holes.”

He was spacey himself, remembering Jarvis' smile and voice as he was able to get them both into the bath to wash them and drying them off before shuffling them into bed, “Nap time, sir, no protocols tonight, just sleep.”

“Okay,” he mumbled as he curled up with his baby boy and fell into a pleasant sleep haze.

 

 


End file.
